Ghost 101
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on one of ghostanimal's challenges. There's a new class at Casper High and Jack and Maddie Fenton are teaching it. Can Danny survive?
1. The New Class

**This fic is my accepting of a challenge placed by ghostanimal. Here are the terms of the challenge I took.**

**1 – Ghost 101 is the new class at Casper High**

**2 – Jack and Maddie Fenton teach that class**

**3 – Danny cannot be exposed as a halfa or Danny Phantom**

**4 – The halfa species in general can be revealed**

**5 – It must involve tests/homework/experiment labs with ectoplasm and stuff**

**6 – It's Valerie's new favorite class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series**

**Ghost 101**

**Chapter 1: The New Class**

All Casper High students are called to the auditorium so Principal Ishiyama can make an announcement. "Students, due to a new decree approved by Mayor Masters out of concern with the increasing ghost attacks a new class has been institutionalized. Starting next Monday, all of you will start attending Ghost 101, where you'll learn how to protect yourselves against ghosts."

Except for Team Phantom, all students cheer with the news.

"Great." Sam sarcastically says. "As if we needed more of the Guys in White."

"I wish it were them." Danny replies, silently hoping Desiree is around to hear the wish.

"Why, Danny?" Tucker asks.

"This morning, before I left for school, my parents told me they had surprise for Jazz and me." Danny answers. "What if…"

"Come on, Danny." Sam replies. "You don't think…"

Whatever Sam would say is interrupted as the cheering finally dies down. "To abide this new decree, we looked for the best ghost hunters to teach the class." Principal Ishiyama says. "Unfortunately no Guy in White applied for the job so we had no choice but hire Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"Yeah! Jack Fenton rocks!" He exclaims as he quickly enters the podium. Maddie silently walks in, trying to gather enough courage to tell him they only hired him because it was the only way she'd join.

"Jazz, your brother will need counseling. It's your area." Tucker says.

"The more I'd like to help, I'm afraid I need it myself." Jasmine replies.

"Aren't you glad, Danny?" Valerie happily asks while approaching "With your mother teaching how to hunt ghosts all of us will be able to defend ourselves if that despicable Inviso-Bill attacks us."

"First, his name is Danny Phantom." Danny seriously replies. "Second, he's a hero."

"You can't believe that, Danny." Valerie replies, shocked.

"Of course he can. It's the truth." Dash replies as he and Kwan approach. "Fenton, will your parents show us how to have ghost powers? I miss my No Mercy Hospital Days."

"Me too." Kwan adds. "The joy of being able to duplicate myself into eight. Wouldn't you like this?"

"Tell me about it." Danny mutters, thinking about his own difficulty with this power. "Actually, my parents don't believe humans can have ghost powers."

"Even after all that mess?" Dash asks, surprised.

"They never saw anyone with ghost powers, Dash." Danny explains. "All evidence they got in favor of this was the word of people falsely claiming to be Government agents."

"Anyway I hope I can enjoy this new class or you know where I'll vent my frustration, _Fentonio_." Dash replies.

"Whatever."

**Please review.**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

"Any clue on what Vlad wants by making up this class, Danny?" Sam asks.

"Probably just making my life even harder." Danny sadly suggests.

"Attention, class." Jack Fenton announces. "And welcome to your first day at Ghost 101 where you'll learn everything you need to know about ghost hunting from the incredibly competent Jack Fenton and his also competent wife, Maddie Fenton! And we must hurry before the 101 ghosts appear."

"Jack, 101 is just a name given to some classes." Maddie explains.

"Anyway, it's time to start the first lesson." Jack says and then produces two microscopes. "Class, one of these microscopes has a sample of ectoplasm and the other one has a sample of some green gelatin." Jack explains. "Now I want each student to watch both samples and tell me who can tell the difference between them. Who wants to be first?"

Eager to learn more, even if from people she doesn't consider able to catch a ghost even if he lived under their own roof, Valerie raises her hand. In fact, she's the only one.

"Come on." Jack moans. "What about you, son? Don't you want to be a ghost hunter like your daddy?"

"Actually, I'd rather become an astronaut." Danny replies but it's hard to hear with so many students laughing.

"And you, Jazzypants?" Jack eagerly asks.

"Jack." Maddie says. "I think we'd better start with Ms…."

"Gray." Valerie explains.

"Ms. Gray and then see who else wants to have a go."

"Okay, Mads." Jack sadly accepts.

Valerie then looks at the first microscope and finds something peculiar. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, all that I see here is some sort of saliva."

"Oh, yeah, I found the gelatin delicious." Jack explains.

Valerie then looks at the other microscope. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid _this_ is the gelatin."

Maddie then looks at the microscope. "Jack, Valerie is right."

Jack shrugs. "Well, whatever I had was delicious." The whole class (minus Jazz, Danny and Sam) laughs at this. Tucker then notices Danny, Sam and Jazz glaring at him. "What? It's hilarious."

After Maddie provides a new sample, the evaluation goes on without any problems. Jack then makes an announcement. "Kids, next class we'll have target practice with some ecto-guns." The students cheer. "Unfortunately, Principal Ishiyama won't let you guys take real ecto-guns home for practice. Something about parents complaining."

"Tell me about it." Valerie mutters.

"So, each one of you will take a simulator that will only flash a green light." Jack Fenton says. "But remember: it's the Fenton Simulator!"

After class, Danny and his friends are having lunch when Dash approaches him. "Fen-turd, you'd better tell your parents not to fail me, or else…"

"You'd better tell now, Dash." Danny replies. "Because I won't help you out of any trouble."

"Where's the ghost?" Jack and Maddie ask as they suddenly appear.

"Which ghost?" Dash asks, confused.

"This thing is broken again." Jack angrily comments. "The Fenton Finder keeps saying Danny is a ghost."

"Well, if you named it the _Ghost_ Finder instead of _Fenton_ finder, then it would look for ghosts instead of Fentons." Dash mockingly suggests.

"Well, it's worth a try." Jack replies while Maddie slaps her own head in frustration.

**Please review.**


	3. Target Shooting

**Chapter 3: Target Shooting**

Jack, Maddie and their students are at Casper High's back yard for a targeting exercise. "Attention, class!" Jack announces. "In order to test your reflexes, we'll produce several targets for you to hit. Not all targets are to be hit and the ones who are must be hit before they vanish. Each student will have a go."

Jack and Maddie then activate the equipment and, one by one, the students grab ecto guns (one for each student) and practice their marksman skills. In the end, only one student managed to hit all ghost targets and not hit any targets that, according to Jack and Maddie Fenton, shouldn't be hit. "Congratulations, Valerie." Maddie says. "You're the only one with a perfect score."

Jack then approaches the other students to comment on their mistakes. "Dash Baxter, not only you missed Inviso-Bill but you also hit my son. The drawing, I mean."

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I didn't see it was Danny." Dash lies. "And I didn't want to hit Inviso-Bill or Danny Phantom as he prefers to be called. He's our town's ghost hero."

"Do all of you who didn't hit Danny Phantom think the same?" Jack asks. He's exasperated all of them raise their hands and surprised at the fact one of the students who _did_ hit the Danny Phantom target also raised their hand. "I didn't notice it was him." The student explains, understanding Jack's surprise.

Jack then reunites said student with Danny, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. "And I'm said so many of you hit V-man."

"Who?"

"That's how he calls Vlad Masters." Danny explains.

"I didn't notice it was him either." The student replies.

"We did!" Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz angrily reply.

"And yet you hit him." Jack sadly says. "Why?"

"Isn't that obvious, Mr. Fenton?" Dash suddenly asks, making Team Phantom afraid the bully found out the truth. "They're still angry for the McMasters fiasco."

"Come on." Jack pleads. "They can't be holding that much of a grudge just because he'd not allow teenagers to eat at his fast-food restaurant."

"Jack, I think Mr. Baxter here meant about the fact Vlad hit our son with his ecto gun." Maddie suggests.

"Oh, that? V-man was just trying to hit that Wisconsin Ghost." Jack defends his old friend.

"Jack, I don't blame our children or any of his friends for holding it against Vlad." Maddie scolds her husband. "Even you are not that irresponsible with an ecto gun."

"Hey! What do you mean by 'even'?" Jack asks.

"Never mind, honey." Maddie answers.

"Anyway, that just goes to show how people should be careful with ecto guns or any other kind of guns at all." Jack tells the students. "Convincing Principal Ishiyama to allow you to handle ecto guns inside school was even harder than hunting ghosts. Not that she had too much of a choice since V-man passed a law allowing us to have students handling ecto guns as long as it was under at least one teacher's supervision. But now we're gonna have a long talk about most of you being under the delusion of that ghost boy being a hero instead of a menace."

**Please review.**


	4. How Was Your Day?

**Chapter 4: How Was Your Day?**

"How was your day, Valerie?" Valerie's Dad asks.

"Wonderful, Dad." Valerie replies. "We had a target shooting at Ghost 101 and I was the only one to hit all the right targets and not to hit the wrong ones."

"Congratulations." Her father replies with no real enthusiasm since he's afraid this class is encouraging her to resume her ghost hunting. Honestly, the only reason he won't forbid her from taking this class is the fact Mayor Masters made it mandatory to attend it.

"Valerie, I've also noticed something seems to trouble you." Mr. Gray says. "Would you share?"

"Dad, some of the people that hit the Vlad target said they did it on purpose." Valerie says.

"Who would do it?" He asks, surprised.

"Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz." Valerie explains.

"Isn't Danny the boy Vlad hit with his ecto gun when he tried to defeat that vampire-like ghost at the McMasters?" Mr. Gray asks.

"That was an accident, Dad." Valerie explains.

"Accident or not, Valerie, the people closer to Danny might find it harder to let it go." Mr. Gray explains.

Meanwhile, at the Foley household, Tucker arrives. "How was your day, son?" Mrs. Foley asks.

"Nada much." Tucker answers.

"This is not what Mr. Fenton said." She replies with a tone of worry. "He said that during your target shooting you've shown intent to shoot Mayor Masters. While I can understand Mr. Fenton's son doing it since he's the one the Mayor had accidentally shot during the McMasters fiasco, you should have known better."

"Mom, I'm afraid of Mayor Masters." Tucker moans.

"You shouldn't be."

Meanwhile, Sam arrives at Manson Manor. (I wanted to avoid the pun so I called it 'Manson Manor') "How was your day, Sammykins?" Mrs. Manson asks.

"It's Sam." Sam angrily replies. "And I had classes as usual. What do you want to know?"

"Mr. Fenton told me about your target shooting and how you hit the Mayor Vlad target and claimed to have done so on purpose." Mrs. Manson angrily replies. "What do you have to say about this, young lady?"

"He had it coming for hitting Danny at the McMasters fiasco." Sam replies, knowing that going along with this excuse is the best way to protect Danny's secret.

"That boy had it coming for leading that protest." Sam's mother says. "It's because of hooligans like him Mr. Masters didn't want teenagers at his restaurant." She adds, not knowing how right she is. "I already knew he's a bad influence on you but that Fenton kid took it to a new level."

Meanwhile, at Fentonworks, Jack is trying to convince Danny and Jazz that Vlad isn't a menace. "V-man was just trying to catch a ghost. These accidents happen. I myself cause lots of them. Do you think people hold it against me?"

"Yes." Both Danny and Jazz answer.

"Kids, I can understand you hating Vladdie back then." Jack concedes. "Even I hated him if that's even possible. But now that time passed us all we should understand it was an accident."

Maddie then appears. "Jack, I think you should review our teaching plan while I talk to the kids."

"Okay, Mads." Jack replies and starts to leave. "And maybe I start working on the Fenton Finder that Dash boy suggested."

"Kids, I won't ask you to stop hating Vlad Masters and I won't say there's anything wrong about hurting pictures of him but please lie to your father about it so we won't have to put up with this any longer."

"Okay, Mom." The kids say. Danny is suddenly hit by the boomerang. "Maddie!" They hear Jack yelling from downstairs. "I can't find the boomerang. Have you seen it?"

**Please review.**


	5. The Troubles are just Beginning

**Chapter 5: The Troubles are just Beginning**

That night, at the Mayor's Mansion, Vlad Masters is petting his sister's (yeah, right) cat and pondering on how to make the new class harder for Danny. "What could I do, Maddie?" The fruitloop asks.

Maddie the cat jumps at the computer keyboard and accidentally brings up a file of the Box Ghost. "I don't want to bore Daniel to death." Vlad comments.

"Hey!" The Box Ghost exclaims while showing up. "I've got feelings."

"And I've got a good aim." Vlad replies while readying his hand. "Get off."

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouts while leaving.

"Now that the ghostly nuisance is gone, what do we do about Daniel, Maddie?"

She brings another file. "Good idea, Maddie."

The next day, Ghost 101 is interrupted by Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter ever. "Kids, run!" Jack yells. "Maddie and I will stop that ghost." While the students run away, Jack yells to the ghost. "No ghost keeps Jack Fenton to pass his ghost-related knowledge!" And then turns to Maddie. "And thanks for writing 'knowledge' for me, honey."

While the other students are running away, Danny enters the boys little room while Valerie enters the girls little room. Danny is the first one to return to class. "Skulker, aren't you tired of trying to have my pelt at your wall?" Danny asks after phasing himself into class.

"Ewwww." Jack and Maddie reply in disgust.

"Never!" Skulker replies. "You're the only halfa in existence."

"Lie." Danny yells. "Have you forgotten about Plasmius?"

"Fine, there's him." Skulker concedes. "But he's too powerful to hunt so I'll settle for you."

"Excuse me." Jack asks. "What's a halfa?"

"A human with ghost powers." Skulker says, annoyed.

"That's impossible!" Maddie replies. "Humans can't have ghost powers."

"Unless they are GiW agents with that equipment that emulates ghost powers." Jack replies. "I tried to get some but they said they're only for GiW agents. I tried to join up but they didn't want me. Ha. They were probably afraid I'd outshine them."

"Saw what, whelp? How about we take our fight to a less annoying place?" Skulker suggests and Danny agrees.

The Red Huntress then enters. "Where are the ghosts?" She asks.

"They flew away!" Jack exclaims. "Probably realized they're no match for the highly competent Jack Fenton!"

As Valerie and the Fentons go to the front yard, they see Skulker and Phantom fighting. Jack interrupts the fight by using his ecto-gun to hit Skulker's armor head, making it fall. Danny easily sucks him into a Fenton Thermos. "Thanks, Da… Mr. Fenton."

"Don't thank me, ghost." Jack replies. "I was aiming at you."

"Don't you have students needing you for protection?" Danny asks, making the Fentons and Valerie too worried to mind about him.

**Please review.**


	6. Homework and Tests

**Chapter 6: Homework and Tests**

Jack and Maddie Fenton are evaluating the recently-turned homework. And they're quite disappointed. "Only ONE of you got everything right." Jack sadly says. The students are confused. Had Jack said 'two', they'd suspect he's favoring both children but he said 'one'. "Ms. Gray, congratulations. You're the only one not under the delusion humans can have ghost powers or that there could be good ghosts. That way you'd likely become the only student to ace the upcoming test."

"Test?" The students ask in surprise.

"We still haven't announced it to the students, dear." Maddie whispers to her husband. "Students, there will be a test next Monday. Please study all we taught you so far."

"Test?" Tucker asks.

"Unusual or not, this is still a class, Tucker." Sam replies.

After class, Dash approaches Danny. "Fentonio, you must know where your folks keep their answer sheets." The bully says. "You'd better get them for me, or else."

"Or else what, Dash?" Danny asks, somehow believing the bully won't be able to get away as usual.

"Or you'll get stuffed in the locker again, loser."

"Oh, yeah?" An angry Maddie asks. Only now Dash noticed she listened to the conversation.

**LINE BREAK – Mr. Lancer's office**

"What do you mean you can't do anything about my detention?" Dash asks.

"Mrs. Fenton is a teacher, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer replies. "She has every right to give you detentions, despite you being a football star."

"She just punished me instead of her son to favor him." Dash accuses.

"I could have believed that had Mrs. Fenton punished you on Mr. Fenton's word only, Mr. Baxter, but she saw you trying to force her son to give you test answer sheets." Mr. Lancer replies.

"She was just lying to protect her son." Dash makes another accusation.

"In that case, one of those cameras we have will have caught it on."

"Weren't they all removed by Mayor Masters' orders?"

"Only the ones that were installed on his orders when he became Mayor." Mr. Lancer explains. "We probably would have seen several others of your previous altercations with Mr. Fenton except that we had no doubts of what happened."

Mr. Lancers then sees a video confirming the Fenton side of the facts. "Foley must have doctored the images."

"Even I can't favor you that much, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer replies.

After the detention, Dash meets the rest of the A-list at the Nasty Burger. "Dash, why don't you ask Valerie to tutor you?" Kwan suggests.

"I have a better idea." Dash notices, looking at Valerie at the cashier.

**Please review.**


	7. Valerie and the Alist

**Chapter 7: Valerie and the A-list**

"Are you serious, Dash?" Valerie asks, not believing she's being offered the chance to return to the A-list.

"No, he's Dash." Kwan replies. "Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather." The others glare at him.

"Valerie, we're feeling bad for ditching you." Dash replies. "Maybe you could join us at our study group. The others and I are meeting at my place tomorrow at seventeen o'clock. Are you in?"

"I'll have to change shifts but, okay."

Later, at the group meeting, Valerie is helping them to understand the topics when they reach a stressing point. "Would you stop saying those horrible things about that cute superhero?" Paulina angrily asks.

"Danny Phantom is a threat." Valerie spats in reply. "Why can't you understand it?"

"Let's see." Dash explains. "He saved the town, like, several times?"

"Just a trick." Valerie replies.

"Valerie, the A-list is not a place for people who hate Danny Phantom." Dash replies.

"Not that Dash really wanted you back in the first place." Kwan accidentally adds, making the bully glare at him.

"What?" Valerie asks outraged.

"Exactly." The shallow Paulina asks, no longer seeing a reason to hide the truth. "We just wanted your help to pass the test."

Enraged, Valerie slaps Dash and leaves.

**The Next Monday**

"Is it just my impression or Valerie seems to hate the A-list more than she hates Danny Phantom?" Danny asks Tucker.

**Sorry if it's too short. Please review.**


	8. Field Trip

**Chapter 8: Field Trip**

"Good news, children!" Jack Fenton announces. "We're going on a field trip through the Ghost Zone."

"Yaaaaayyyyyy!" Several students reply.

Maddie then hands permission forms. "All students interested in going must show up at Fentonworks with one of these forms signed by a parent or responsible guardian by eight o'clock this Saturday."

Valerie raises her hand. "Yes, Ms. Gray?"

"Mr. Fenton, what if our parents refuse to sign, believing this trip to be too dangerous?" She asks.

"For the sake of students who won't be allowed to go, we'll be filming the trip." Jack explains.

Later on, Valerie is trying to convince her Dad to sign her permission form. "Valerie, it's too dangerous." He replies.

"That's why I have to go." She says. "Somebody must protect them from the ghosts who live, uh, inhabit the Ghost Zone."

"That's what the Fentons are for, Valerie." Mr. Gray replies. "They'll handle the ghosts."

"Come on." She scoffs. "They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof."

"This is another reason you shouldn't go. You shouldn't have to protect the other students just because the teachers can't. I'll talk to the other parents and hopefully they won't sign the permission forms either."

At Saturday morning, Jack and Maddie Fenton are ready to take the students. "Danny, how did you convince my parents to sign?" Sam asks whispering.

"The same way I did about the Goth-palooza."

"Mads, all students are accounted for." Jack says. "We're ready to go."

"Wait, Mr. Fenton." Kwan asks. "Dash hasn't arrived yet."

"His parents called." Maddie explains. "They wouldn't sign the permission."

Danny's grin suggests to his friends and his sister he had something to do with that.

"Neither is Valerie." Star adds.

"Her Dad wouldn't sign either." Maddie explains.

Jack and Maddie show an extra wagon for the Specter Speeder (explaining that they started building it during that attack that revealed to the town that ghosts are indeed real) and tell the students to stay there during the whole trip. They then enter the Ghost Zone. Using his newfound duplication powers, Danny had previously created a duplicate to appear as Phantom outside the speeder. Jack and Maddie soon notice it. "Why don't you get back to the Ghost Zone where you belong?" Jack asks.

"Jack, he _is_ at the Ghost Zone." Maddie explains.

"Wow, he's fast! No wonder he can evade the great Jack Fenton!" Jack proudly says. Maddie slaps her forehead in frustration.

"Valerie will be so envious when she learns we met Danny Phantom." Paulina comments.

"Couldn't you have persuaded her parents not to sign her permission form?" Sam asks.

Plasmius then appears in front of the Specter Speeder. "Wisconsin Ghost? What do you want?" Jack angrily asks.

"The usual." Plasmius replies. "Danny Phantom as my apprentice; his mother as my wife; his father killed."

"Is Inviso-Bill's father still alive?" Jack asks, thinking with sadness at the idea of a parent outliving their child. Danny groans at the nickname while Maddie thinks at the weird coincidence. _'How odd. That speech makes the Wisconsin Ghost sound like Vlad. At least the part where he wants Phantom as his son and Phantom's mother as his wife sounds like Vlad's desire to have Danny and me leaving Jack for him. I know it must be just a coincidence since humans can't have ghost powers. I hope Vlad isn't trying to kill Jack.'_

"Hey, Vlad, did you get a cat like I advised you?" Phantom asks.

'_Even his name is Vlad!'_ Maddie thinks. _'And Phantom advised him about a cat like Danny advised our Vlad. Now that's a scary coincidence.'_

"I did NOT get a cat." Vlad angrily replies. "I'm merely looking after my sister's one."

"I didn't need to hear that." Danny says. He then turns his attention to the Specter Speeder. "You'd better leave before Walker appears. He doesn't like the presence of human stuff in the Ghost Zone."

"You don't scare me, ghost!" Jack bravely replies.

"What about me, human punk?" Walker appears.

"Who are you?" Maddie asks.

"I am Walker, the judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and, if necessary, executioner." Walker explains.

"You said executioner three times." Jack says.

"It's because I love this part of the job." Walker explains. "And talking about my job, the presence of human stuff in the Ghost Zone is prohibited. Now leave and consider this a warning."

"You and which army will make us, ghost?" Jack asks and soon Walker's guards appear.

"This army."

"I must stop asking that."

"Kids, for reasons of emergency, the trip will end sooner." Maddie says as they flee.

**Please review.**


	9. Ghost Cloning

**Chapter 9: Ghost Cloning**

"Children, have you ever thought it to be possible to clone a ghost?" Jack asks, shocking the students. "Well, until a few days ago, I haven't even stopped to think about it but, one day, Maddie and I met a ghost girl that supposedly is a clone of Danny Phantom."

"At first, we thought she was either a relative or some fangirl from the Ghost Zone because she was even dressed like him." Maddie adds.

"Where did she buy the costume?" Paulina excitingly asked while raising her hand.

"Uh, we never asked." Jack replies. "Anyway, we tried to destroy her like we do to all ghosts."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Danny, I know you're under the delusion some ghosts are good but you never reacted to any one like this before." Maddie replies. "Does she mean anything special for you?"

"Danny likes the ghost girl!" Dash singsongs.

"If she likes you back, put a good word for me to her." Paulina asks. "I must get along with my ghost boy's relatives after all."

Sam makes a disgusted face. "Shallow girl." She mutters.

Jack and Maddie call the attention back to them. "After weakening her, we were about to rip her molecule by molecule when two white rings appeared from her waist and turned her into a human-looking creature."

**Flashback begins**

"What kind of trick is this, ghost?" Maddie asked. "How can you look like a human?"

"Don't blame me." The human-looking ghost girl pleaded. "I was cloned like this."

"Cloned?" Jack asked.

"Y-yes. A crazy ghost scientist named Plasmius created me at his lab in Colorado."

"What is this Plasmius like?" Maddie asked out of curiosity.

"Blue skin; white suit; red eyes; Dracula-like hair; and wears a cape."

Noticing a familiarity, Maddie showed a photo from her ghost files. "That's him." The ghost said.

"But this is the Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack exclaimed. "He wouldn't build a lab in Colorado, unless… he became so afraid of me, Jack Fenton, after the beating I gave him at Vladdie's place he became too afraid of even staying at Wisconsin. It makes sense."

**Flashback ends**

"We would have asked more questions but she flew away after that." Maddie says.

"But we caught a sample of her." Jack proudly replies.

**Please review.**


	10. Conclusions

**Chapter 10: Conclusions**

That night, Jack and Maddie Fenton call their children for an important talk. "Kids, remember I've mentioned having caught a sample of that ghost clone?" Jack asks and his children nod. "Well, after isolating the ectoplasm from that sample, we found out the human part of it had, no matter how hard it is to believe that, Fenton DNA!" He and Maddie then give Danny and Jazz time to recover from the shock. "We thought about this as hard as we could and arrived at one conclusion: The Wisconsin Ghost, or Plasmius as that ghost clone calls him, wanted to create the perfect combination of a ghost and a human. For the ghost part, he chose to pick a sample from Danny Phantom, which explains why her ghost form looks like him; and, for the human part, he chose one of us and might have had somehow stolen a sample from one of us, which by itself creeps me out." Wife and children agree. "Son, this somehow makes her related to us, so I hope you're not really interested on her."

"Don't worry, Dad." Danny replies. "I was worried because I had noticed some family resemblance."

"Good eye, Danny." Jack comments. "You probably inherited this from me, huh?

"Yeah, right." Danny sarcastically replies, thinking about a certain event that took place before last test.

**Flashback begins**

"Danny, with or without bullies you'd better not to try to steal our answer sheets." Maddie warns her son.

"Don't worry, Mom. I just hope they're not at the place Dad hides his fudge or he might eat them."

"Danny, even your father wouldn't…" Her lecture is interrupted by a yell from another room.

"Maddie, this fudge has an odd taste." Jack yells. "And looks funny as well."

**Flashback ends.**

**Please review. This flashback was originally intended to be a part of chapter 6 but I just forgot to write it back then.**


	11. Enter Danielle

**Chapter 11: Enter Danielle**

It's another school day at Casper High. Which means being interrupted by a ghost attack. "Attention, whelps." Skulker says. "Just give me the Ghost Girl and nobody will get hurt… much." He then notices Danny Fenton and points a gun at him. "If she doesn't show up, I'll take him instead."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" they hear someone yell as Skulker is hit by a green beam. Danielle 'Dani with an I' Phantom shows up and fights Skulker until he's weakened enough to be sucked into Danny's Fenton Thermos.

"I can't believe it!" Dash exclaims.

"Me neither." Kwan adds. "Fenton is dating Phantom's sister."

"Uh, actually Danny Phantom is my first cousin once removed but we're almost like brother and sister anyway." Danielle explains. "I'm Dani Phantom, with an I."

Meanwhile, Paulina is giving Danny a glare that practically yells 'you'd better remember to put good word for me with Danny Phantom's family'.

"Good to see you again, Dani." Danny says.

"Thanks, c… Danny." She replies. "But now I have to leave."

"Not so fast." Maddie says as she and Jack arrive. "We need to talk."

"May I go to your home later?" Dani asks.

"Okay, Dani."

"You so lost your chances with Fenton." Paulina tells Sam with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Wicked Witch?" Sam asks.

"Danny isn't the only clueless of our group." Tucker replies and Sam glares at him for this.

After class, at the Fenton household, the Fentons are waiting for Danielle to appear. "Mom, Dad, you won't hurt her, will you?"

"The more we'd like to destroy a ghost, we're not sure about what to do with a cloned human, even one with ghostly features." Maddie Fenton explains.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mrs. Fenton." Danielle replies as she appears.

"So, this is Danielle?" Jazz asks.

"Dani with an I." Danielle explains. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jasmine. Jazz for short. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Jack and this is my wife Maddie." Jack says. "And I believe you already know our son Danny."

"It's a long story." Danielle says.

"We have the whole day." Maddie replies.

"Vlad Plasmius wanted a sample of Danny to create what he believes to be a 'perfect clone' to be his successor." Danielle explains. "By 'perfect clone', he means a ghost boy whose human form looks like Danny Fenton and whose ghost form looks like Danny Phantom."

"One cat won't be enough for him." Jack comments and his family agrees. "But where did you enter on this?"

"Vlad tricked me into thinking he wanted Danny to help stabilize me." Danielle sadly explains. "When I found out he didn't care at all about me, I helped both Dannys to escape."

"You poor thing." Maddie says. "Do you have a place to live?"

"No." She sadly says.

"Look, Dani, Maddie and I were talking, would you like to live with us?" Jack asks.

"R-Really?" Danielle asks.

"Sure, Dani." Maddie answers.

"Thank you," Danielle says while running to hug Jack and Maddie.

One day later, Tucker and Sam show up at Fentonworks to visit Danny and meet Dani.

"I'm glad you got a new home." Sam tells her.

"Aren't the Fentons worried Danny Phantom might object?" Tucker asks.

"No need to worry." Danny replies and then he hears the doorbell. Knowing one of his parents will answer it, he ignores until his father calls. "Danny, some Paulina girl wants to see you!"

"Let her in, Dad!"

As Paulina enters Danny's bedroom and Jack leaves, she ignores Danny and starts talking to Dani. "You must be Danny Phantom's little sister. My name is Paulina Sanchez. Yours?"

"I'm his cousin and my name is Dani Phantom with an I." Danielle explains. "And yes, I've heard about you. About how you sucked up to _this_ Danny when he was the judge of a pageant contest."

"I told him it was just for the contest." Paulina sadly says. "Let's make a deal! You put a good word about me to your cousin and I help you to get a better boyfriend. Besides, everybody, except him and the Goth knows they're destined for each other."

"What?" Both Danny and Sam ask.

"Clueless couple." Tucker whispers. Luckily nobody heard him.

"Danny!" Jack yells. "There's a Dash Baxter also to see you!"

Wondering what the bully wants, Danny allows him in. dash is surprised to see Paulina there. "What's Paulina doing here, Fenton? Aren't you dating Phantom's cousin?"

"Paulina wants Dani to put a good word about her with Phantom." Danny explains.

"Okay. And since when are you talking about yourself in third person?" A confused Dash asks.

"What? Ah, Phantom's cousin is named Danielle but she prefers to be called Dani with an I." Danny explains. "But what brings you here, Dash?"

"The more it pains me to say it, now you're dating a relative of Phantom, you're once again allowed to join the A-list." Dash sadly explains. "You'd better still have the card we gave you when you were dating Paulina."

"What?" Paulina asks, shocked at this.

"A ghost named Kitty wanted to drive her boyfriend jealous so she overshadowed Paulina to date me." Danny explains.

"Did you know it all the time?" Paulina asks, glaring at Danny.

"No."

"Anyway, Fenton, I'm still waiting for a reply." Dash says. "Will you ditch these loser friends of yours like last time?"

"Forget it, Dash." Danny replies. "I'd rather keep my friends than be popular."

"You said it, c… Danny!" Dani exclaims.

"Good." Dash comments. "I'd hate lose Kwan again."

Tucker and Sam are now wondering what to say about the idea of Kwan hanging out with them again. In the end, they decided not to say a word.

"Fenton, I need to know." Paulina desperately pleads. "How much harm did this Kitty cause me?"

Understanding an overshadowed person's need to know what the overshadower did while in their body, Danny starts answering. "She took me out to some places where her boyfriend attacked me and Phantom saved us."

"P-p-p-phantom?" She is now shocked. "Did he become upset by seeing us together?"

"Don't worry, Paulina." Danny says. "He knows about Kitty."

"Anyway, goodbye, Fenton."

"I'm leaving too." Dash replies. "And, Fenton, despite the fact you refused to join the A-list, you're popular enough to be left alone." He then looks at Tucker. "Foley, you replace Fenton as locker stuffing."

**Please review. Sorry for the delay. I took on the advice of reviewers who asked for longer chapters.**


	12. The Beginning of Summer Vacation

**Chapter 12: The Beginning of Summer Vacation**

"Danny, what are your plans for summer?" Sam asks.

"Stay as far away as possible from Dash."

"Why?"

"FENTON! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE F I GOT AT THE FINAL TEST FROM YOUR PARENTS' COURSE!"

"Does this answer your question, Sam?" Danny asks.

"What did you just say, Baxter?" Jack Fenton asks after hearing the bully's threat.

"How did you do so?" Dash asks. "Do you have some sort of parental radar?"

"Ha. Nothing concerning my son's wellbeing escapes the watchful eyes of the highly competent Jack Fenton!" Jack exclaims.

"No comments." Danny whispers to Sam.

**THE END**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't know what else to do with the story.**


End file.
